Vegetation
Vegetation There are many types of plants in the Vegetation Category of Survival Remix. The great Biodiversity of them will be explained here. Apple Tree This tree makes the pomeceous fruit called the Apple. Apples have been grown for thousands of years, so it's no suprize that they can be grown in this game. A general Apple Tree will have about 4-5 apples at a time. The Apple supplies 2 portions which give 2 Hunger and Thirst each. Beans Quilted deeply inside the fabric of Survival Remix's heart are the nonspecific beans. Yes, they are indeed good for your heart. They have been long cultivated plants though history and are here now. The particular beans native to Remix have stalks carrying a whole bunch of them. 1 Bean can give off a reasonable portioning of 1 Hunger. Beef Jerky Naturally occuring Beef Jerky is found in some of the driest areas ever. It's just basic meat that was ploped in the desert somewhere and then it was salted and cultivated. Jerky provides a meager 2 Portions that fill 10 Hunger each. Berries The staple food of any survival game. Berries are a coomon occurence in the Survival world. They are delicious and can provide an average meal. 1 Portion, 2 Hunger/Thirst. Blue Berries These newly formed berries took storm in Survival Remix as the new form of food. They are genetically different from regular berries and offer some improvement. 1 Portion, 3 Hunger/Thirst. Cacao Cacaos are the dried up and fermented seeds of the Cacao Tree. They are widely known for making the basis of chocolate. Before eaten, they must be burn and then mashed to make the Compound. Carrots They are good for eyesight. The natural carrot has been domesticated so that it could be larger and less grady. It is an excellent meal for anyone providing 2 portions of 10 hunger and 5 thirst. Corn Stalks Maize is a famous grain that was domesticated by indegineous people long ago. The leafy stalk produce ears that carry seeds called kernals. It is very delicious and can make a good meal with its 2 portions and 10 hunger. Flax This technically isn't edible, but it has it's uses. This plants are useful for the fibers, fabric, dye, medicines, paper, and even oil. Grapes I heard through the Grapevine that there would be grapes in Remix. This fruit can be made into Jam, Vinegar, and Juice. The Grape Bunch gives 2 portions of 1 Health, 5 Hunger, and 4 Thirst. Lemon Tree The Lemon is a very sour fruit that has a distinctive taste. It is used in many culinary recipies. Its sweet juice hands out 2 portions with 1 Hunger and 3 Thirst. Funny how it makes you more thirsy eh? Mango Tree Mangos are fleshy, stone fruits. The fruit grows from tropical trees. They carry 2 portions with 3 Hunger and 1 Thirst. Mushroom Trio Mushrooms can be found and eaten, although they may be poisoness... Peach Tree The Peach Tree is a decidoues with a juicy fruit called the Peach. It came to Asia. A peach has 2 portions and allows 3 Hunger/Thirst. Pumpkin This treat is a kind of gourd-like squash that has a think orange shell and is ceased from the bottom. It contains pulp and seeds which gives 4 portions, 5 Hunger, and 2 Thirst per munch. Rice This grainy staple food is seeds from the monocot plant. Rice is found in places with ample water. The grains gives 2 portions with 1 mediocre hunger. Sugarcane The Sugarcane plant can be used to make tall perennial true grasses. It is native to warm areas. The fibrous stalks contain rich sugar. Tomatoes Natural Tomatoes are grown on a vine in cool environments. It's actually considered a vegetable. A ripe tomato gives 1 portion of 2 Hunger/Thirst. Watermelons A Watermelon is a vine like flowering plant. It has a green outer shell. It is so hydating that it gives 4 servings of 2 Hunger and 5 Thirst. Wheat Wheat is the #3 food crop. The cereal grain can be used to make anything in baking. Its properties are used to make bread, thaching, and straw. Category:Resources